


His Battle City Treasure

by AgentCarolina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silent shipping one shot taking place during battle city Serenity is plagued by weird dreams and Kaiba has issue on his mind and the two meet up by chance. Will they find solace in each others company or are they destined to hate each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Battle City Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer and Author’s note
> 
> This silent shipping one shot is a thought I have had for a while and it takes place on the Blimp in between the gang and Ishizu being in Mai’s room and the duel between Marik and Bakura. Warning this fanfic will contain some suggestive themes and kissing. So be at least 18 please. Also if this make you uncomfortable than turn away now. Thank you and enjoy my first Yugioh fanfiction
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I don’t own Yugioh or its characters I am merely a fan writing for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. I DO NOT make profits nor is any copyright infringement intended.

His Battle City Treasure

A Kaiba x Serenity one shot

 

 

Serenity looked up from her vigil at Mai’s bedside with a stiff neck as she heard the others coming back into the room. No, that couldn’t be right, had she fallen asleep? Than it hit her Blue Eyes White Dragon was just outside. ‘That can’t be. I had to have been dreaming.’

 

A new voice joined the mix the new girl Ishizu and the resulting discussion. She was sick of it all the talk of darkness and evil and she couldn’t take it anymore. That dragon plagued her thoughts too. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You okay Ren? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

 

She smiled. “Yeah Tea’, I just need some air is all.” She met the knowing gaze of the new comer like as if she knew her thoughts. She frowned at all of them “Alone, please.”

 

“Okay. And don’t worry about them I’ll make sure you’re not followed.”

 

“Thanks.” She couldn’t help a pang of guilt and the hurt looks on the guys’ faces but she needed space away from them and the creepy faraway look of Ishizu, to clear her head and sort through her dream.

 

Ten minutes of wandering led her up to the duel arena. Finding little area in which to sit she parked herself on the steps leading up to the platform. ‘Why was I dreaming about Kaiba and his dragon, there’s no reason for it?’ But she couldn’t shake the it, the more she dwelt on it the more she had a feeling there was something about him even she didn’t see until now a sadness or pain she didn’t know exactly which. He wasn’t as heartless as her brother made him out to be the look he gave her when she begged him to help Bakura had told her as much, and those eyes made her feel as though he could look straight into her soul. She shivered at the memory. She couldn’t figure out that look either, she was nobody really and she certainly wasn’t worth his time.

 

Her momentary pattern of thought was interrupted by a white flash passing her line of site. ‘Kaiba.’

 

Of all people that was not who she wanted to see just now for fear of angering him. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be exploring I am a guest here after all.”

 

He shrugged leaning on the rail opposite of her staring out over the night sky. “Stay if you want, I don’t care.” There it was that same indifferent attitude he always bore. But she saw it in his eyes something was bothering him. Standing her ground she called him on it.

 

“That duel earlier, it was yours wasn’t it?” He raised a brow. “I saw her you know, your dragon, she saved you.”

 

His interests were perked, she wasn’t up there for it how could she possibly know? “What do you know of it?” He didn’t seem too annoyed so she continued.

 

“I was looking after Mai, and I must have fallen asleep because I’m sure it was a dream. She seemed so real though pristine white scales and eyes like the bluest ocean.” She smiled than, it was such a beautiful creature. She got up and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

 

“Wait a minute.” She was certain he was mad now. She wasn’t sure what he was capable of but he didn’t lash out at her, so she stayed.

 

“I can tell something is wrong Kaiba, your eyes give it away and whatever it is that’s on your mind it’ll work out I know it will.”

 

When he figured she wasn’t going to walk away he let her go. “Serenity right Wheeler’s sister? You strike me as a very naïve girl, but that keen intellect and intuition are admirable traits and they will get you far.”

 

She looked at him a few seconds more before looking at the floor. She was shocked by his compliment. ‘Could he be starting to open up?’

 

“Walk with me, a girl like you should not be out in the cold night air and I’m not done with this conversation.”

 

She braved a glace up and him and met his gaze for a second. “Thank you.”

 

He smirked at the flustered, shy expression on her face. “Are you sure you’re a Wheeler? You’re nothing like that air head brother of yours.”

 

She couldn’t tell if the question was rhetorical or not and they were at his door before she could answer, she put it from her mind. “I should Prob…”

 

“Join me Serenity, as I said before I’m not done with this conversation. You are the first person who doesn’t seem to care that I am Seto Kaiba.”

 

She giggled in spite of herself. “Now that’s just silly, why should it matter how rich or famous you might be it doesn’t change who you are.”

 

He motioned her to the couch while he took the chair across from it. “And what exactly do you see? I’m curious.”

 

She swallowed hard. “You act tough and arrogant but these things are just a front. I think that inside you are a kind person and you’ve seen terrible things in your past and that makes you not want to trust anybody.” She looked him straight in the eye. “And that doesn’t mean you need pity either. Just someone to accept you is all you need.”

 

“I have tried to push you from my mind since that confrontation earlier but I can’t. It’s no wonder why your brother’s friends are all over you. You are a beautiful girl Serenity, you have a quiet unassuming grace and an inner strength that shines.”

 

She focused on her hands feeling a wave of shyness overtake her. “I know they mean well but they stifle me and treat me like a child at times. And the advances from Tristan and Duke are obnoxious to be honest.”

 

He smirked internally, his instincts were right, she wasn’t cut from the same cloth as the nerd herd. “If I told you that you have gotten my attention would you find me stifling?

 

‘What was he getting at?’ “Nnn-no you’re the opposite.”

 

“And would it bother you if I told you I wanted to be with you eventually and how much I want to kiss you right now?”

 

“N no you didn’t throw yourself at me just now and truthfully I think I like you too even though you are cruel to the others sometimes.” She was focused on his face once again.

 

The smirk was visible this time. Such a rare gem would be his to claim ironically right from under Wheeler’s nose. He knew than he needed keep her from being influenced by the geek patrol. He stood and offered her a hand. When she took it he pulled her up and into his arms. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Kaiba.” She whispered meeting his gaze reading some unexplained feeling there. He put a hand under her chin lifting it up to a better angle as he graced her lips with his. She gasped at this her first real kiss.

 

The girl really was an innocent. Taking advantage of her open lips his tongue entered her mouth to stroke against hers. He was gentle as to not scare her off.

 

Serenity stood there frozen unsure of herself. This was a new, but not awkward. So many feelings hit her all at once excitement, fear, thrill, and raw emotion all mingled together. She didn’t quite understand it, but it felt like heaven. She allowed herself to relax and follow his lead tentatively doing the same to his mouth and tongue wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself up in the process.

 

When he felt she was not going to run he hooked his arms around her waist pulling her closer before running them up her back. They stood there for a few more seconds, lips and tongues moving softly together. He was the first to pull away still holding her close.

 

She leaned against his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. When she recovered the realization hit her. “That was wonderful but Joey is going to be so angry at me for this.” She cuddled closer to him.

 

“Who said he needs to know? At least for now you don’t have to say anything to any of them.” She trembled and he held her tighter. “It’ll be fine don’t worry about it.” He had her now, but it wasn’t time for him to make his next move, that would come in time when he had a chance to sort through what this could be for him.

 

“Thank you, Kaiba.” She smiled shyly burying her face in his chest.

 

“Call me Seto, Serenity.”

 

She looked up at him. “What?”

 

“Call me Seto. When are you are with me you don’t need to be so formal.” He pulled away and led her to the table where his dueling deck was laid out.

 

“Okay.” She took the chair he offered eyeing his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. “So pretty.”

 

He grinned at this. “So tell me Sweet Serenity, do you duel at all?”

 

“No I really don’t know much about it at all.” She reached forward to pick up the card but froze.

 

“It’s ok you are welcome to look at my card collection including my Blue Eyes just be careful with it.”

 

‘That was really trusting.’ She held the card in her hand to examine it remembering again those pristine white scales that seemed to shimmer. “So beautiful. I like this card, Seto.” She looked back at him. “Are you getting ready for another duel?”

 

He nodded. “The finals. You know if you wanted to learn I could teach you sometime.” He pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back. “This is the number to my personal cel you may call me anytime you want. I want to see you again. When this tournament ends I will be busy for a while but I will be in touch.”

 

She smiled running her thumb over the card. “I can’t wait, Seto.”

 

“Good I’m glad.” He pulled out his case. “Would you like me to walk you back to your room?” He opened it. “Or would you like to keep looking at cards?” He pulled her up to him again.

 

“I want to stay longer Seto.” She almost squealed at the fuzzy sensation inside and knew he was about to kiss her again.

 

Finis 


End file.
